My Starwars Synopsis episodes 1,2,3
by tiddarifka
Summary: My version of details in the star wars plot without changing the overall story. Why? Because I couldn't stand leaving Anakins Mother on Tantooine by herself any longer with out doing something about it!


**_Recently I re-watched the entire 6 episodes of star wars and while I love the entire story certain little details continued to annoy me so I have written this synopsis of all the bits that bugged me and changed them to suite me._**

_**Star Wars Synopsis Episodes 1, 2 &3.**_

Episode 1

All the events of episode 1 exactly the same until the pod race.

Whatto bets on Anakin instead of Sebula because he thinks Qui Gon has inside knowledge. This means Whatto wins a large fortune that turns his head and in a slightly insane moment of good will frees both Anakin and his mother Shimi.

While packing for journey Shimi explains to Anakin about a man named Cliegg Lars who had been trying to save enough to buy her and Anakin from Whatto.

Anakin already knows and says Cliegg had already spoken to him some time ago, when Anakin noticed him watching Shimi with a gentle smile on his face.

Anakin says that if she wants to stay with Cliegg that he would be alright by himself with Qui-Gon and Padme. Shimi says no she will she see him settled first and that the money from the pod racer would get her safely back if need be.

Shimi does go and speak to Cliegg and asks him if he will wait one standard year for her to return to marry him. Cliegg is reluctant to let her go but agrees to wait a year.

All events concerning return to Coruscant the same as movie up to Jedi council Testing the Anakin. Shimi is present and speaks up; she understands the age limit but is critical of their opinion of Anakin's fear.

She reminds them that all her son has known is slavery and while Whatto was not a bad master Anakin still had no power to protect himself let alone his mother.

Shimi then tells them the best to way to defeat a fear is to make it powerless and asks for training for Anakin to truly set him free. She finishes with: "The biggest problem in the galaxy was that few people helped each other".

Then Qui-Gon Jinn speaks his movie lines and the movie plotline takes us to Naboo.

_On Naboo movie events exactly the same except Shimi is also present._

_ She chooses to stay with _Gungan non combatants while Ani goes with Qui-Gon etc. Shimi tells Anakin to begin as he means to go on.

Obi wan asks why Shimi is letting Anakin go but staying behind, she replies that if she and Anakin must learn to let go of each other, then "I had better start as I mean to go on."

Rest of movie is exactly the same plot line including death of Qui-Gon. Shimi on royal platform with Anakin etc at end.

_**Episode 2 **_

_Movie plot line exactly the same until Obi wan And Anakin are in Lift._

OBI-WAN: _You seem to be a little on edge._

ANAKIN: _Not at all._

OBI-WAN: _I have not felt you this tense since; we fell in that nest of gundarks_

Anakin laughs.

ANAKIN: _You fell in that nightmare Master, and I rescued you. Remember._

OBI-WAN: _O, Yes, HaHaHa_

OBI-WAN: _You're sweating, relax, take a deep breath._

ANAKIN: Relax! 1st my mother writes to tell me she's 3 months pregnant, then she says, she expects me to learn Jedi midwife techniques for the birth. Cliegg and Owen then have to put their credits worth's in. And now we are going to meet the angel of my childhood! _I HAVE NOT SEEN HER IN TEN YEARS._

Obi-_Wan looks at him and smiles_

_ANAKIN: Sorry, Master_ but I have not seen her in ten Years.

Obi-Wan is still smiling.

Assassination plot etc. as normal.

Plot of Movie continues with Anakin and Padme returning to Naboo but includes the deleted scenes of Padme's family.

**_Yes, I included a psychic connection to his mother but this time he pays attention to it._**

While in the lake country Anakin's nightmare is replaced by a sudden stabbing pain to his abdomen that causes him faint with his mothers sobbing echoes in his mind.

This makes Anakin and Padme leave earlier for Tantooine and they get there to find Beru and Shimi alone on the farm.

Shimi is miscarrying. She was staying close to the house because of the baby and fell down the stairs during the Tusken attack.

Anakin has not learned enough healing techniques to save her or the baby which would have been his sister.

Shimi begs Anakin to save Cleigg and Owen who were taken by the Tuskens instead. Shimi dies and Anakin goes and takes his grief out on the tuskens, he rescues Cliegg and Owen almost as an afterthought.

Brings Cliegg and Owen home to Beru and Padme. Cliegg dies that night but Anakin is able to use the force to heal Owen.

The stepbrothers bury their parents together and in their grief become friends in spite of Owens fear of Anakin. (He saw what Anakin did to the Tusken Tribe).

Movie plot surrounding Obi-Wan on Kimanro and Genonis exactly the same, Anakin and Padme go to rescue him.

Battle of Genonis exactly the same as movie including the loss of Anakin's arm.

Rest of movie plot same excepted Padme's parents are also at the wedding and Owen receives a discrete holo of the ceremony which he buries in Shimi's grave.

_**Did I mention I really like the deleted scenes of Padme's family.**_

Clone Wars cartoon series.

Anakin has new hobby studying healing techniques. Uses healing powers on captain Rex after near fatal head wound. Incident changes Rex's loyalties from Papalitne and Republic to Anakin.

_**I put this bit in just for fun and as a nod to the series which is being aired at the moment.**_

**Episode 3**

Opening plot of rescuing Palpatine the same except Anakin notices that Palpatine chuckles when he kills Dooku, this disturbs him but he puts it aside during the escape.

Anakin then goes and meets Padme and learns of pregnancy. Padme notices that a new scar on the back of Anakin's neck is still tender and promises to be careful of it.

General Grievous on Utapua plot is the same.

Anakin starts having the dreams of Padme dying.

Anakin confers with Yoda about dreams. Yoda states that Anakin has formed an Attachment and that this will cause him great pain unless he learns to distance himself from it.

Yoda then sadly tells him it will be hard but he must do it in order to see clearly, what the dreams are about. If the worse does happen Yoda asks Anakin to remember that death only means becoming one with the force and that loved ones will always be waiting for him in the force.

(This doesn't help much more than Yoda's original speech but is a little more sensitive to Anakin's Problems.)

Palatine meets with Anakin and asks him to serve on the Jedi Council and also to spy for him as he does not trust the Jedi. Palpatine also feeds the fire of Anakin's frustration with Jedi order.

Anakin is placed on Jedi council but when he protests the lack of master title, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi speaks up and says that he was not an official master either when he was invited to join the council. This completely takes the wind of Anakin's sails.

_**Ki-Adi-Mundi had not trained an apprentice when offered place on council, therefore was not official "master Jedi". It's in his wookipedia biography.**_

The council then goes on to discuss the war.

Later Obi Wan reluctantly tells Anakin the council want him to do off the record spying on Palpatine. Whole movie scene.

Opera House scene exactly the same.

Jedi Council scene exactly the same.

Obi- Wan and Anakin good bye scene exactly the same.

Obi-wan and General Grievous battle exactly the same.

Anakin and Palpatine have conversation that reveals Palpatine is Darth Sidious and Anakin then goes and tells Mace Windu.

Jedi and Sith confrontation in office plays out until Anakin arrives and distracts Windu, Palpatine scarred and battered takes advantage of the Argument and blasts Windu out the window.

_**This is where I go completely off on my own because I never want the hero to be a mass murderer.**_

Anakin is horrified and stares after Windu until he hears Palatine chuckling and in a moment of horrible clarity, realises Palatine has no intention of saving Padme.

This makes Anakin refuse to kneel and he is blasted with force lighting.

While he is lying on the floor Palpatine asks for Darth Vader to come to his side. A clone of Anakin walks out of an adjoining room and stares down at Anakin.

_**What, you don't think Palpatine would have been playing around with all that lovely cloning technology in the last decade and a bit?**_

Palpatine then reaches down and forces dark side power into Anakin's mind copying every negative memory and feeling inside. Palpatine transfers this to the clone.

The clone convulses and its expression changes from blank to one of Anger. Palpatine tells him to go take back everything the imposter has stolen from him.

Darth Vader proceeds to the Jedi Temple and does the entire slaughter scene.

Palpatine gives order 66.

All order 66 plots take place.

Palpatine pulls Anakin up by his hair and says he will now pay for refusing the dark side proceeds to torture Anakin until time for the senate meeting.

Darth Vader goes to Padme and she, in her panic about the temple doesn't notice the difference in him.

Darth Vader embraces her and says the Jedi have tried to take over the senate and that she must remain loyal to Palpatine. He then tells her that he must go to the Mustafar system to end the war with the separatists.

Vader kills the separatists.

Senate Scene takes place.

Yoda and Obi-Wan temple scene.

Padme and Obi-Wan scene.

Padme goes to Mustafar, Obi-Wan stow away on board.

_**Still in my own little world, I found every other fan fiction has already written all my other ideas so I came up with this one instead.**_

On arriving on Mustafa Padme runs into Vader's arms but when she puts her arms around his neck she notices that there is no scar. Padme pulls back and looks at him, sees the difference in attitude.

Padme backs away asking who Vader is. This enrages Vader who sizes her and grasps both her hands behind her back with his cyborg hand. He then grasps her stomach with his normal hand and tells her she belongs to him not the imposter and that she will be his wife, child bearer and Queen when he overthrows Palpatine and rules the galaxy.

Vader then brutally forces a kiss that splits Padme's lip while his normal hand tears the fabric covering her swollen stomach.

Obi-Wan then intervenes and Vader throws Padme to the side, she falls with her arms protecting her stomach but hits her head which knocks her out.

Obi-wan then fights Vader thinking he is Anakin.

Entire fight scene plays out.

Vader is left burning by the lava river.

Obi-Wan goes back to Padme's ship and takes off with the droids and Padme on board. Padme comes round and asks Obi wan if he killed the fake. Confused Obi-Wan asks for explanation and she explains about the scar. Padme then becomes dizzy again and lies down for rest of trip.

Palpatine sensing the pain of Vader turns up and rescues it, but realises the clone is doomed. He puts it on life support and returns to the Capital.

Obi-Wan and Padme arrive at the asteroid base where she is checked by medical droids and found be bruised but healthy. She is in discussion with Bail, Yoda and Obi-Wan when she suddenly screams in pain and collapses.

_**Y_es it's the psychic connection thing again_.**_

At the same time Palpatine is tearing the clone's memories etc out of its dying body and is forcing them into Anakin's tortured but still viable mind and body. Anakin is fighting but is too weak after Palatine's tortures.

Padme has gone into labour gives birth the same as in the movie, naming Luke and Leia, then asking Obi-Wan to help Anakin.

Yoda is in meditation trying to find what is happening to Padme when Qui-Gon appears and shows a vision of Anakin being crushed in a cage of darkness that becomes a sealed coffin. Yoda returns to real world just as Padme dies. He looks at Bail and says "gave her strength to Skywalker she did but not enough it was. Fallen into darkness he has."

_**This makes more sense to me than dying of a 'broken heart' and I didn't really want to write that original Anakin had unconsciously sucked the life out of her via psychic connection which I believe is what really happen in the movie.**_

Palpatine finishes overwriting Anakin's Mind with the clones and steps back with a satisfied smile, now he has the perfect apprentice in mind and body. He goes to leave when Vader/Anakin convulses and screams. The skin on his face starts to redden, becoming burnt as the Vader's memories superimpose themselves on Anakin's body his arm and legs start to ulcerated and rot at a horrific rate.

_**Heard of 'phantom limb pain"? This is the extreme dark side of the force generated version. No Vader doesn't realise he's been saved etc.**_

Now the Medic robots struggle to place him in the life support suite with all the other replacement parts. Darth Vader awakes at the end asks about Padme, when Palpatine lies and says that Vader has killed her both Anakin and Vader force scream, which Yoda and Obi-wan hear and interpret as Anakin's death scream. Anakin is now gone locked away in Darth Vader's psyche.

**_Yes, well I had to put him in that damn suit to keep true to the story._**

Shaken and depressed by recent events Bail, Yoda and Obi-wan have the same discussion about the twins, splitting them up and Obi-Wan's new training.

Droids fate is same as in movie.

Darth Vader and Palpatine watch Death Star being built.

Yoda goes to Dagobah.

Padme is buried on Naboo.

Bail takes Leia to Alderon.

Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine and gives him to Owen and Beru before going into the desert.

The end.

_**Yes I am going to write a synopsis of 4, 5 & 6.**_


End file.
